


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第11章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第11章

第12章 

 

　　门开了，旭凤一出去就反手把门关了，“皇兄咱们走吧，别让干娘等急了。”

 

　　城王爷被他拽得一个趔趄，连连回头朝后望，“弟妹呢？还在屋里吧？”

 

　　“没有，他跟我走的不是一条道，早回房去了。哎，他就是事儿多，咱们别管他了，快走快走。”

 

　　“不能吧！”城王爷挣扎着想把手抽出来，无奈旭凤拽得死紧，只能被拉着越走越远，“我刚才明明看到你们是一块儿的。”

 

　　“那是你眼花了。”

 

　　直到两人连背影都看不见了，润玉才铁青着脸把门打开。“要我把枕头塞回去，做梦，除非你这傻鸟想被我戳穿这层窗户纸。”

 

　　到了园子自然又是一阵嘘寒问暖，城王妃只恨不得施个仙术把旭凤变小了放衣兜里揣着。

 

　　园中的菊花开得正好，争奇斗艳，花蕊吐芬。

 

　　旭凤心不在焉，不停往后面看。

 

　　“熠王妃去哪儿了，我看你脸色不太好，可是小两口吵架了？”城王妃一脸关切，又命侍女撑伞靠近些给旭凤挡太阳。

 

　　“干娘怎么知道？是，他正跟我闹别扭呢！”旭凤一脚把一块小石子踢开，“也不知道他生什么气。”

 

　　“润玉是个心思细腻的孩子，不像你这么粗枝大叶。他若是生气了，那就定是你做得不对了。”城王妃笑吟吟的道：“这夫妻过日子，就是你敬我，我敬你，彼此都退一步，设身处地为对方想一想，那日子就能过得和和美美了。”

 

　　设身处地……

 

　　也对，换做自己，宁肯被拆穿也不会把那脏兮兮的枕头塞回去。

 

　　这么一想，旭凤心里也不气润玉了。“干娘说得对，是我不好，等会儿我就给他赔不是去。”说完抱着城王妃胳膊晃了晃，“再过两三个月就是冬天了，干娘不是总是畏寒怕冷？得空了让润玉给您瞧瞧，他医术高明着呢，定能把你的老寒腿治好的。”

 

　　城王妃拍拍他的手，转头对城王夫妇道：“刚想夸他懂事，一转眼就跟个小孩子似的了，旭儿这是撒娇了？”

 

　　旭凤脸颊一红，有些不好意思。

 

　　忽然一个声音从后面传来，“在父母长辈面前，孩子永远是孩子。王妃也不要怪夫君不庄重，自打知道王妃入了城，他天天在我耳边念叨着。”说话间润玉已经走到了他们身边，微笑道：“我已请了戏班子入府，待会儿我们便坐在暖香阁里听戏。”

 

　　话说得十分贴心，安排得也十分妥帖，城王妃便看着他们两人笑，“刚才旭儿还说要给你赔不是，我看你也没有生气嘛！好得很，好得很。”

 

　　润玉有些惊讶，“赔不是？”

 

　　旭凤后退一步，悄悄扯住他衣角，低声道：“枕头的事……”

 

　　润玉立刻明白了，借着袖子的掩饰勾住他的小拇指，还顺便用指腹在他掌心蹭了蹭，“我没有生气。”

 

　　旭凤两眼一亮，“我就知道你是最大方的。那咱们赏花放风筝去。”

 

　　他们这种身份，自然不用自己亲自放。旭凤站在草地旁，大声叫喊着指挥那些小厮丫鬟把风筝放起来。润玉则坐在亭子里陪城王妃说话。

 

　　只是说着说着，他心中隐约有种感觉，城王妃好像知道了什么。

 

　　正思量着，忽然那边传来一阵惊叫，然后就见到一个人和旭凤撞在了一起，还把旭凤压在了地上。

 

　　他惊得刷的一下站了起来，长腿一迈就往台阶下跑。

 

　　城王爷连连呼喊，“弟妹你慢点，台阶滑……”话音未落就被母亲打断了，“咱们带来的御医在何处，快宣来。”

 

　　城王爷笑道：“母亲也太小题大做了，旭凤是上阵冲杀的人，区区摔倒不过是……”

 

　　“住口。”城王妃一脸寒霜，“不仅是咱们带来的御医，还有府里的御医也都要召来。明日我就派特使进京向圣上要人，绝不能让旭儿出事。”

 

　　城王夫妇面面相觑，完全不知道小小的一个摔倒竟会让母亲如此慎重。

 

　　而此时旭凤已被润玉抱在了怀里，口里也被塞了一颗荼姚给的仙丹。

 

　　“我……我没事。”旭凤脸色发白，头上虚汗直冒，“就是……就是被撞了一下，肚子有点痛。”

 

　　“什么也别说了，闭上眼睛睡一会儿，睡醒了就好了。”仆人已经把软床抬了过来，润玉把他抱上去放好，亲自护着朝卧房走去。

 

　　经过城王妃身边时略略欠身，“王妃，旭儿他……”

 

　　“什么也不必说了，我都知道。”城王妃与他一同往卧房走，“好孩子，你只管放心医治，其余的事不必管。”

 

　　内室之中声息不闻，只偶尔有奴婢捧着药汤出入。

 

　　一门之外，城王夫妇坐在城王妃下首，已经是一脸呆滞。

 

　　“母亲是说，是说……有孕的是旭儿？”

 

　　城王妃缓缓点头，“这事本不该让第四人知道，但你是我儿子。”目光缓缓转向城小王妃，“你是我儿媳，都是自家人。只是从此以后，就不能再有第六人知道了。”

 

　　两人齐齐点头，“母亲放心，我们绝不告诉第六人。”

 

　　过了一会儿，城王爷好似想到了什么，狠狠一跺脚，气道：“旭儿也真是，这样的大事竟不告诉我。等他醒了，我非要……”

 

　　“你只当什么都不知道。”城王妃冷声道：“旭儿这孩子最要面子，他瞒着你，就是不愿你这做兄长的用异样的眼光看他。”说完起身，“好了，我也该去跟那丫头说说话了，若不是看在她是润玉的师妹，我早就命人把她打死了。”

 

　　那撞到旭凤的丫头叫锦觅，是奉了圣医族长老的令下山服侍润玉的。她年纪小，天真懵懂，十分讨人喜欢，在山上时润玉也最疼她这个小师妹。

 

　　旭凤为人和善，更因她是润玉的师妹，不愿王府的规矩拘束了她，因此也就更纵得她不知天高地厚。

 

　　“觅儿现在怎么样了？”旭凤就着润玉的手喝完了汤药，“罚也罚了，她还是个小孩子，算了吧！”

 

　　“你怎么知道我罚了她？”润玉把一颗蜜饯塞到旭凤口中，“撞得这么狠，要不是有仙丹护着，恐怕就保不住了。”

 

　　“哎，这不是有你在么？”旭凤拍马屁已经拍得十分娴熟，“圣子让人三更活，阎王也留不到五更！行了，别气了，觅儿是无心之失，她又不知我怀孕了。”

 

　　润玉被他哄了几句，叹一口气，“好好好，听你的。你乖乖躺着，我去叫王妃进来。”

 

　　旭凤拉住他，“叫干娘进来作甚，我……”

 

　　“傻子，你以为王妃什么都不知道？”润玉在他额头亲了亲，“她心里早就跟明镜似的了，乐呵呵的看你这只傻鸟跳脚呢！”

 

　　旭凤完全傻了，直到润玉和城王妃掀帘子进来，他还躺在床上僵得像根木头。

 

　　城王妃拉着他的手，眼眶红红的似刚哭过，“旭儿，我接下来跟你说的话，跟你的身世有关。你切切不要动气，只管把心放宽。”

 

　　


End file.
